Luna
Luna is a world of the Earth Federation within the Sol System and is Earth's one and only natural satellite. It the oldest colonized world in the Federation and all of humanity. The population is approximately 500,000,000 including military personel. The capital city is Armstrong. Luna is known for its monuments and memorials and the large March military base and the Caspian shipyard. System Luna is in the Sol System, along with Earth, Mars and the other old worlds. Its closest neighbor is the Centauri star system. It is the moon of Earth, the third planet from its sun. Geography Luna is composed largely of a rocky surface peppered with craters. Despite the popular names, it contains very little water and no oceans or seas of which to speak of. The low gravity of the world prohibits an atmosphere, natural or artificial. Useful minerals abound in Luna's interior, leading to extensive mining on certain parts of the world. Much of Luna's cities lay beneath the surface, with more recent structures rising out in sealed towers. History Exploration of Luna began in the mid 1900's and continued on and off for the next 150 years before settlements began in earnest in the wake of the great expansion throughout the Sol system. Although lacking atmosphere and much gravity, Luna quickly flourished with vast underground cities and sealed towers. During the dark ages of the Earth Sphere Wars, Lunarian soceity came crashing down however. Luna was still dependent on Earth for basic needs, such as food and water and other good that they were incapable of producing on their own. Petty conflicts erupted into full scale war and Luna raged back and foward - as divided as the Earth they looked down upon. Ursang Selk made contact with one Lunarian faction in 2710 and promised to aid them in uniting Luna after his own plans for Earth were complete if they disabled the space resources of rival warlords. The deal was done and soon after Luna and Earth were reunited under one government. Having been free of Earth affairs for so many years though, Luna resented being treated as a satellite system and in 2800 pushed for autonomy from Earth. In 2807 Luna and Earth were seperated and Luna was granted world status within the Earth Federation. Despite this, Luna remains heavily reliant on Earth and other worlds to support its population. World Symbols The flag of Luna is an outline of Luna as seen from Earth in one of its crescent phases. This has always been a popular representation of Luna and was made official in 2807. The world title is the Tranquility World. The name is inspired by the Mare Tranquillitatis, the Sea of Tranquility where man first landed on Luna. It is said that early colonists often found themselves wandering away from groups to gaze out on Earth or the stars and found it very peaceful. Luna's motto is from the plaque left behind by the first men on the moon. It is considered Luna's oldest "document" and was commemorated as such. It was not the only choice considered though. Neil Armstrong's words as he stepped on Luna "Thats one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind!" was also widely supported as the world motto. When the vote in the legislature was tied the senate president, who admitted he had liked both phrases, flipped a coin. Heads would be the written plaque, tails would be the first recorded words. Heads won. No sooner was the vote decided that the supporters of recorded words accused the president of using a trick coin. Sharp words were exchanged as proof and disproof was exchanged, cumulating into a fist fight between the two sides that had to be broken up by the guards. To this day the Rules of the Senate include a passage prohibiting decision making via coin toss. Notable Lunarians Carson Hawkins Philip Sheridan Category:Planets Category:Federation Planets Category:Locations